


Dance With Me

by VivicaRoadkill



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dancing, Demons, Drunk Dancing, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/pseuds/VivicaRoadkill
Summary: The surprise party for Lucifer's birthday is a success, although, you're a bit moody because Lucifer hasn't spent a single minute with you since you're back from your date. But a suspicious-acting Solomon suddenly turns the tables.This story is gender-neutral fluff. I hope you like it. :)Happy Birthday, Lucifer! <3
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Dance With Me

Music and chatter fill the air as I let out an exhausted sigh while leaning against the wall. It's late, and I'm tired, but the hall is still crammed, thanks to all the demons and succubi Asmo invited. Candles and balls of magic illuminate the room, changing it into a caleidoscope, bathing every guest in a myriad of colours.

Tiny beads of sweat form at my temples, as the room is hot and the air damp. Annoyed, I wipe my sleeve across my brow and take another sip from the champagne; an additional birthday gift from Solomon to Lucifer.

_Lucifer._

Clenching my jaw, I take a deep breath while my eyes already dart over to the fireplace again. 

The party is almost over, but he's still surrounded by a bunch of succubi and other demons, deeply engaged in conversations. They're too close to him for my taste, but Lucifer is too polite to tell them to back off, especially since they're his guests. My mood gets worse as I keep watching how they're basically glued to his lips, all touchy-feely.

Grumbling and with furrowed brows, I'm downing the champagne as a new glass appears right before my eyes.

"Your jealousy is showing, lovely. I could feel it from across the room, you know?"

"Solomon..."

Rolling my eyes in response, I turn in the sorcerer's direction where he greets me with a smirk.

"Horribly hot in here, don't you think? I wonder why that is."

"Is it your doing?"

He winks but doesn't answer as he hands me the champagne, his other hand carefully dabbing my temple with his handkerchief.

I frown at him while backing away a little.

"What's gotten into you? You're awfully friendly; that's suspicious."

"Ouch, that hurt, you know? I'm always this friendly."

"Yeah, but you're also always scheming. So, what have you planned this time, hm?"

Solomon huffs in amusement, taking my hand in his while leaning in close. I feel his hot breath tickle my ear.

"Hush and drink up. You can't dance with a glass in your hand."

"What are you talking about?"

I furrow my brow in confusion as the sorcerer already pulls back again. A lopsided grin on his face, he inclines his head a little to give sight to the fireplace. Lucifer is staring at us. His lips are curled into a thin smile, and his eyes narrowed as he starts walking over to us. Hastily downing the bubbly alcohol, I avert my gaze, ungracefully placing my glass on a nearby table, as I'm already tipsy. 

"You owe me one," Solomon whispers ominously into my ear while finally letting go of my hand. 

_What the hell?_

I turn my head to tell him that I never asked for his help in the first place, but the sorcerer is already out of sight. 

"Are you looking for someone?" 

Lucifer's voice is friendly, but with a tense undertone, the shadow of his broad shoulders looming over me as I turn back to face him.

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Not even for me?"

"W-well... Maybe, I looked _at_ you. Occasionally."

"Occasionally?"

"Y-yes."

_I can't believe that I'm still so intimidated by him that I even start to stutter._

"That's in great need of improvement and calls for punishment." 

"Punishment?"

My eyes widen in panic at his words. 

His red-gloved fingers caress my blushing cheek, sliding down my jaw to tip up my chin.

"Dance with me."

His gaze is passionate and demanding, allowing no refusal, but I'm embarrassed, as I feel almost everyone staring at us. 

"Lucifer... This is a tango."

"I'm aware."

"I'm not good at dancing, you know?"

"I thought Satan taught you how to?"

Yeah, but-"

"No 'buts'; have I ever not lead you well?"

I clear my throat and swallow in response, feeling my cheeks burn up even more.

Lucifer smirks while tossing his cloak onto the table before unbuttoning the upper half of his shirt. He then gently takes my hand, lifts it up and places the touch of a kiss to my knuckles. 

"Come, my dear."

As much as I enjoy how he acts, something feels off and makes me stare at him suspiciously.

"Lucifer, are you drunk?"

He pauses for a moment, then lifts his brows as if realising something.

"Now that you mention it... Diavolo and Solomon wanted to toast awfully often before, so I drank quite a lot, I guess."

While he pulls me with him to the midst of the room, I catch a glimpse of his toned chest. Sweat glistens on his pecs, small droplets running down his firm muscles. The sight makes my heart race, and looking away turns out to be challenging.

He chuckles at my reaction, his low voice reverberating through the air as his fingertips slowly slide down on my own before our hands intertwine. The demon places his other hand on my lower back to pull me close. So close that I can feel the heat radiating from his body. Lucifer leans down until the tips of our noses lightly touch, and my knees immediately turn into jelly.

"I don't like it when he's so close to you."

He leans back, spins me around and pulls me close again, his movements thoroughly in tune with the rhythm.

"You mean Solomon? But it's the same with your brothers."

"No, it isn't. My brothers are annoying, exhausting and often make me lose my temper, but I trust them."

"Well, Solomon might seem shady, but I don't think he would-"

"He would," Lucifer cuts me off, pressing me firmly against his body.

His leg positioned between mine, he bends me back a little and looks deep into my eyes before he changes the angle to slowly run his warm, silky lips up and down my neck. For a moment, I forget to breathe, as the sensation makes me quiver. My eyelids start to flutter as the tip of his tongue touches my earlobe for a split second, hot and wet, teasing me just long enough to make me melt under his touch.

"I told you, you are mine, and mine alone."

As his low voice pleasantly rings in my ears, the demon firmly presses his fingers against my sternum to let them travel all the way down to my navel.

Lucifer then spins me around again, flawlessly leading the dance as we glide across the floor until the last note of the song fades. 

One hand on my neck, the other on my bum, he pulls me close until our brows touch. We're both out of breath, sweaty, and our hearts are racing as he presses his body hard against my middle. 

"That wasn't bad, but I would like to teach you how to move properly to this song. We'll continue this in my room. Now."

My mind goes blank, but I nod vigorously in agreement.

Lucifer's eyes narrow. Pleased, he lets out a low growl, turns around and leads me out of the hall. While passing the guests, everyone seems frozen to the spot, saucer-eyed and mouth agape. Although, I can hear two familiar voices as they're chuckling in the corner of the room.


End file.
